


Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hux is actually trying to be Nice, Kylo is confused, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo are housemates who are always at each other's throats. Kylo loses his job and starts moping.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“So how is the job hunting going?”</p>
<p>Kylo groans incoherently against the carpet.</p>
<p>“Right. Keep up that positive attitude, it will do you wonders.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereidlilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidlilies/gifts).



> Sin Lovingly Handcrafted and Provided by Nat for the Dearest and Most Beloved [Isabelle](http://nereid-lilies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> happy birthday Isabelle, my favourite sugar puff!! love you so so much!! here is some filth to celebrate you joining The Old People Club!
> 
> i asked Isa if there is anything specific that she would like me to write for her so she gave me two ideas and i chose the one that stuck with me. the prompt was: "love confessions and sex on the balcony." i rearranged some of it and added the idea of the rain bc it has been raining for several weeks non stop. (i hope Isa doesn't mind me making this so sappy)
> 
> the title is from Ophelia by the Lumineers. but tbh One Last Time by Jaymes Young and Marrow by Ezra Vine were on a loop while writing this

“So how is the job hunting going?”

Kylo groans incoherently against the carpet.

“Right. Keep up that positive attitude, it will do you wonders.”

“Mm,” Kylo sighs and squashes his cheek further against the coarse layer of fabric – it feels kind of nice, though his skin is probably stippled red.

Something thumps down beside Kylo’s head and he cracks open an eye. The glossed leather of Hux’s shoe is blocking his view. The hinges of the balcony doors squeak as they are closed.

Kylo grabs Hux by the ankle. “Leave it.”

“What?” Hux looks down at the sloth of a man who lies splayed across the floor in clothes that haven’t been changed for the third day. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s raining outside.”

“I like it,” Kylo mutters, smoothing his thumb over the prominent bones of the joint. He closes his eyes and loosens his grasp on the skinny ankle.

There is a beat of silence before Hux sighs.

The hinges creak again and the cool air floods back inside with the sound of the fat summer raindrops pattering.

“I will be out. Try not to eat the carpet while I’m gone,” says Hux and steps out of Kylo’s clutch and walks over him before disappearing somewhere out of the room.

With his eyes barely open, Kylo watches the rain patter on the puddles on the balcony. Breaking against the glass, the drops of water run off the slick surfaces of the discarded bottles – half-filled, some of the contents sloshed over the railing.

It has been two weeks since Kylo has lost his job. It’s nothing new; he has been in and out of work constantly since he moved in with Hux as his housemate. They have been fighting from day one: always looking for something to use against the other, outcompete them, better them – make them look useless.

When Kylo got this job in a prestigious office, he was proud, and prouder still when he managed to beat his record of three months in employment. However, somewhere along the line it wasn’t a race to make himself appear better than Hux, but to _impress_ him – show him that he can be competent, that he can be mature.

He was going to make his move some time on a roof terrace overlooking the city, drinking champagne from crystal glasses in the echo of the party somewhere below. Hux would have been impressed, wouldn’t have laughed Kylo away – finally seeing that he isn’t just a child that needs minding.

Kylo can’t entirely say when their passive aggressive war turned into Kylo acting like a love struck teenager. Either way, now it has all gone to dirt.

With a kindly but sternly worded conversation he was sent packing from the office, told that he is simply not quite _right_ for the position (“best of luck”). Kylo only just restrained himself from saying that whatever happened was not his fault – that he can do better.

Instead of throwing a tantrum, Kylo ended up sulking in his bedroom, making little effort to try and find work again. What’s the point anyway? It’s not like he can make it up for making himself look like a fool again – he will let Hux have his little victory (who in the meantime earned himself a promotion).

The only time Kylo leaves the room is to go to the liquor store or to go downstairs at three in the morning to rummage through the fridge – trying his best to not make a sound with the microwave as Hux sleeps.

Now, Kylo is just waiting out for Hux to make his first jibe, the first remark that Kylo has fucked up. He will have the time of his life laughing.

A sudden gust of the wind throws raindrops into the room that come splattering across Kylo’s face. As the drops roll down he licks them away from his lips. He probably should get a glass of water after drinking himself stupid at two in the afternoon but he is beginning to sober and the idea of moving makes him want to cry.

The door is suddenly opened and its takes a moment for Kylo to coordinate his body to turn over. Everything is spinning and for a moment he thinks he’ll retch, but in the slurry of colour he manages to see Hux walking into the room.

“You’re already back?” Kylo slurs, rubbing the grit out of his eyes. He wasn’t aware of his sense of time being this distorted.

“I never went,” replies Hux and he is charging towards Kylo, his face thunderous.

“Why?” Kylo squeaks, dragging himself up sluggishly to move away from the ginger haired tornado that is barging through the room. “Thought you were—” he begins to say but suddenly Hux is crowding over him.

Kylo gulps down his words.

“If I went I would’ve found you with your fucking head in the microwave,” Hux spits and grasps Kylo’s wrists into his hand and yanks him up. “Come on, get up and do something about the mess you are.”

“No, no, I don’t want to!” struggles Kylo, suddenly panicking, and wrenches his wrists free from Hux’s bony hands. He scrambles on his elbows back against the balcony doorframe – the raindrops catching on him.

When Hux tries to approach again, Kylo kicks at him, legs flailing all over the place – desperate to be left be to his moping; he doesn’t need Hux to be there as a reminder of his own stupidity.

“What the fuck are you doing? Stop it!” Hux shouts between his attempts to catch Kylo’s bare feet – trying to stop Kylo from kicking him in the thighs and stomach.

Successfully bullseyeing Hux in the ribs, Kylo struggles to his feet, ducks out from under Hux’s hands and runs out onto the balcony, suddenly becoming enveloped by the rain.

The wet stone slabs slip under Kylo’s feet as he charges out, empty glass bottles knocking against his ankles. Grasping hold of the railing, Kylo slumps down over the edge and sags against the rough metal in the cool shower of the raindrops, feeling the water trickle down the collar of his t-shirt and down to his chest.

Below, there are cars passing by, the puddles rising behind them like tails as waves slosh across the sidewalk. The water has overflown from the storm drains and runs down the road in rivulets, washing down the filth and the trash.

Kylo isn’t given a moment of peace as he hears Hux’s footsteps storm after him.

“What are you? A child?” Hux grasps Kylo by his arm but when he does not budge, he wrenches Kylo back by the collar of his t-shirt. “Get inside this instance!” Hux yells but is quickly thrown aside.

Before he can tear back after Kylo, a hand is wrapped around his throat and Hux is slammed against the doorframe, skull cracking on the timber.

Hux struggles, trying to twist himself free, his vision impaired by the shadow of Kylo looming over him. Momentarily, he can see Kylo’s eyes, their fear and panic – uncertainty. “Get o—” he begins but then his lips are jammed shut and words are rendered silent.

The grip on Hux’s neck eases as Kylo loses himself in the feeling of the sudden kiss. Though beneath him Hux is rigid and shocked into silence, Kylo can’t help but take his face into his hands and prolong the kiss.

He doesn’t even know for how long he has wanted this but this feeling confirms it all, this bubbling eruption of sparks somewhere between his chest and throat.

Eventually, Kylo pulls back and looks down at Hux. A cold shiver passes over his skin.

Though silent, there is a clear wave of rage, shock, and perhaps disgust traced over Hux’s face. His are eyes dazed, like he is not quite there.

In his dawning soberness, Kylo realises what he has done and let’s go of Hux who flinches away from him, staring blindly.

“I—” Kylo stutters, trying to explain himself. “I’m—” He is quickly cut off by the look that Hux gives him as he raises fingertips to touch his own lips – as if they will come away covered in filth.

Before he can possibly make it any worse, Kylo darts from the balcony and back through the doors into the bedroom. But he doesn’t make it far because a hand is twisted in his shirt and pulling him back into the rain.

Kylo is wrestled down by his neck and then his mouth is locked in a kiss, teeth biting into his lips.

All sense knocked out of his head, the only thing Kylo can do is grasp hold of Hux and cling, riding out the all the fury that Hux places into the touch – as if he is trying to finish the argument.

It’s suffocating and overwhelming, but Kylo can’t help but want more of it – anything that Hux is willing to give him. He could drown in this and still say ‘thank you’.

“You fucking idiot,” pants Hux as they break apart, both feeling drunk on the hot, humid air between them. “Why did you run away?”

“I thought—” Kylo is silenced when Hux pulls him forward and kisses him again, slower this time, allowing Kylo time to respond as they stand under the warm summer rain.

This time, it feels right, it feels at place as neither tries to fight or argue; instead of throwing punches or starting a screaming fit, Kylo holds Hux closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and sighing into the kiss.

It’s a bite that brings a rise to the pace as the inevitable fight begins again and suddenly they are trading bite for bite between the kisses. Hux is shoved up against the doorframe and crowded by Kylo once more who refuses to lose contact for even a second – completely undeterred by the continuing downpour.

Anyone passing by in the street below could see them like this: pressed up against each other and flushed as if they’ve been fucking. But Kylo is too far gone to even try to care and doesn’t hold back a sound as hands push up under his t-shirt, fingers running over his spine.

“Shit,” Hux mutters, suddenly pulling away. “You’re cold.”

“And you’re warm,” Kylo replies and feels Hux’s smile in the insistent sloppy kisses that he presses to close the distance between them again.

And then everything is lurching again as Kylo is shoved out of the rain and inside his bedroom. He goes to laugh when his breath is knocked out by a wall colliding with his back but Kylo’s bare feet are slipping, knees buckling and suddenly he is on the floor.

He isn’t given a moment to orientate before Hux is following him and Kylo is pulling him down by anything he can reach – hair, clothes, hands – and before they know it they are tumbling to the floor in a growing pool of rainwater that soaks the carpet.

Legs interlocked, hands fumbling, Kylo is sprawled on his back and the room is spinning in muddy, doubling colours. Above him, Hux is crouched on his hands and knees, face flushed and eyes dazed, water is dripping from his disarrayed red hair and down onto Kylo’s face.

Suddenly, Hux is smiling and he is the only pinpoint of stillness in the room. Kylo clings to him like a man drowning.

Running his fingertips over Kylo’s jaw, Hux whispers, “We shouldn’t even be doing this.”

“And why is that?” Kylo asks, pleased when Hux doesn’t stop him from pulling him down by the collar of his shirt.

“You’re—” Hux tries but he is interrupted by the hitch in his breath when Kylo wraps his arms around him and pulls them chest to chest – too close to deny anything. “You’re _drunk_ ,” he manages eventually.

Kylo snorts. “Hardly.”

“Is that so?” Hux asks, a playful expression pulling at his features.

“Mhmm. Totally sober.” Kylo winks but is pretty sure that he did it with both eyes.

“Promise me you won’t regret this?”

Suddenly, Kylo feels giddy at the idea that he wasn’t the only one who wanted this. “Promise,” he breathes.

A kiss, that is almost too sweet, is pressed down on Kylo’s lips as his sodden t-shirt is rucked up and pulled over his shoulders. It becomes a struggle with Kylo’s body still numb from the alcohol and the drenched fabric catching on his skin but it’s worth it when he feels Hux’s fingers run over his ribs, tightening over the narrow width of his waist before tugging down his sweatpants.

Naked except for his underwear, Kylo nudges Hux in the sternum with his foot where he is kneeling on the floor – still completely clothed. “It’s not fair,” Kylo whines. “Get your fucking clothes off.”

But Hux only laughs as he flings aside Kylo’s waterlogged pants.

“Come on!” Kylo shoves him with his foot again and Hux is toppling back, catching himself on his hands.

“Then stop being such a child,” Hux snaps, but he sets to opening his white button down that has become see through from the rain. And yet, he is moving too slowly – way too slowly for Kylo’s liking.

Moments later, Hux is shoved down onto the floor as Kylo wrestles apart his clothes, throwing away the ruined shirt, yanking off his shoes before setting to the belt of his trousers when Kylo is suddenly stopped.

“What now?” Kylo is breathing heavily, wet hair clinging to his face. He knows he is being impatient, too impulsive, but with adrenaline driving him dizzy all he wants to do is hold Hux down and fuck him – finally.

Casually, Hux presses his fingertips against Kylo’s chest and pushes him back onto floor in an ungraceful flop.

“If we are going to do this,” says Hux, looking sternly down at Kylo from where he is kneeling over him, “you’re going to be patient, because you’re out of your fucking head and someone might get hurt. Got it?”

Kylo pouts, but after a moment nods – his head knocking against the floor – and when Hux goes to pull away, Kylo’s fingers attempt to tangle around his hand as it lingers on his chest.

Yanking free, Hux stands, the open belt buckle clicking uselessly against his hips. His pale chest is flushed with the slightest pink, washed with the raindrops that roll down his skin. There is a slightest bit of blood visible on Hux’s split lip and Kylo wants to taste every moan as he paints his mouth red with his teeth.

Seeing Kylo staring, Hux raises an eyebrow and cocks his hips.

“Fucker,” Kylo mutters and flings and arm over his eyes, grinning.

There is a low, breathy laugh as slow, measured steps wander through the room. A drawer is open and objects rustle inside, something is flipped over and plastic rattles.

“Strawberry,” Kylo hears Hux mutter. “Honestly?”

“It’s the only one I could find.”

“Liar,” Hux laughs.

The cap opens and Kylo listens to the contents being squeezed out – squelching between Hux’s fingers as he rubs them together.

Suddenly, there is a warm touch against Kylo’s knee and then Hux’s clothed thighs are rasping against his own, coming to cradle Kylo’s hips. He startles in surprise when the wetness is pressed against his lips, but in the hazy state of his mind Kylo opens his mouth and lets Hux push his slicked fingers inside.

Slipping his arm from his eyes, Kylo looks up at Hux as he licks away the taste of fruit from his fingers. Kneeling above him, Hux bites down on his lips when he feels Kylo’s warm, alcohol numbed tongue run over his knuckles – drawing them in deeper.

Desperately, Kylo bites down on Hux’s fingers as they leave his mouth, but fails to keep them inside and instead his lips and chin are left spattered with lube and spit. A thumb swipes over his bottom lip as Hux shifts away from where he crouched over Kylo – watching himself intently.

Under the heavy scrutiny of Hux’s eyes, Kylo squirms, unsure whether to try and cover himself or put on a show. Eventually, Kylo settles for pushing his legs up underneath himself as to invite Hux. He is sure that in his drunken flailing he looks like a frog having a seizure, but at least it earns him a smile and he flops back down onto his ass.

Hux sits back down on his haunches between Kylo’s opened legs and taps one of Kylo’s thighs in a mockery of a slap. “Relax, will you?”

“I am relaxed!”

“Right.”

And Kylo regrets saying anything the moment Hux sets aside the bottle that he has been holding and takes both of his ankles into his hand and hefts his legs over one shoulder so that his ass is in Hux’s lap.

He regrets saying anything because he is absolutely not calm or relaxed. No; Kylo is practically shacking in his skin with excitement that everything seems to be falling together in this moment as he realises that this is fucking happening.

Fingers hook under the waistband of Kylo’s underwear and begin to drag the fabric up towards his thighs. All Kylo can do is watch, slightly mortified, as Hux slips the remaining article of clothing over his knees and calves and flips it off somewhere behind him before kissing softly the back of Kylo’s right knee. Kylo whimpers when he feels teeth scrape over the skin, sucking deeply and claiming it with mottled shades of red and purple.

Parting Kylo’s legs, Hux slipped in between them and leaned over the man below him before dipping down and brushing his lips over Kylo’s collar bone. As Kylo raises his chin, teasing bites are delivered over his neck, sucking bruises here and there as Kylo mewls.

“Last chance to turn back?” Hux whispers against his jaw, soothing a hand over Kylo’s chest.

“If I change my mind I will kick you in the face.”

A snort is muffled just behind Kylo’s ear. “Fair enough.” Hux bites at the shell and says, “I will keep that in mind.” And then he is rolling their hips together – his still clothed while Kylo is entirely naked and feels the friction of Hux’s slacks against his bare cock. It makes his eyes roll back inside his head, an unrestrained gasp stealing past his lips.

Before Kylo can indulge any further, the heat of Hux’s body is gone. Leaning back on his haunches, Hux picks up the discarded bottle. Kylo watches the globby, red liquid pour out onto Hux’s fingers, feeling his breathing pick up.

Perhaps at first it felt so easy, like a daydream coming true and Kylo didn’t even question any of it in his drunk daze. But now it’s all wearing off and it feels too surreal; maybe at any moment he will wake up from passing out drunk and everything will turn back and they will be screaming at each other on the balcony.

Kylo closes his eyes and rubs his eyelids, watching the stars flicker and pop and when he opens them again all he sees is Hux’s rain drenched face and pink, bitten lips as he leans down for a kiss.

Slick fingers are trailing down Kylo’s inner thigh and he shivers under the kiss, his breath beginning to hitch at the feeling of when he feels nails scrape over his ass. When Hux licks inside his mouth, prolonging the wet, lazy kiss, Kylo almost becomes distracted from the feeling of the first finger pressing inside of him.

“Shit—”

“What?”

There are still nose to nose, breathing each other’s air.

“Nothin’, jus’—.” Kylo doesn’t finish the thought, instead focusing on the warm, teasing feeling of Hux pulling his finger back and slowly pressing inside – slick and easy. Though he feels tense, there isn’t even any discomfort; his body is still fuzzy even with his mind clearing of the fog.

“What is it Kylo?”

“Nothin’,” he says, smiling. “Just keep doing that.”

“What? This?” There is a pressure building inside of Kylo as Hux presses his finger up and suddenly Kylo is chocking on a moan that drips like honey from his throat.

“Yes, yes— Shit!” Another stroke and Kylo is tightening his legs around Hux’s waist, the drunken warmth and the pressure sending his mind reeling as tears gather in his eyes. “Oh fuck— Don’t you fuckin’ stop.”

“No,” Hux grins, “I don’t think I will.” And suddenly the sense of fullness is doubling, the girth widening rhythmically as Hux fucks Kylo with his fingers. 

Kylo whimpers and his feet collapse to the floor, allowing him to arch up his hips in Hux’s lap and move back against the thrusts. Closing his eyes, Kylo whispers useless, praising moans at the languid movements of Hux’s fingers – feeling so blissful he doesn’t notice when Hux sits back and watches him writhe with a smile.

“You’re so pretty like this.”

Kylo’s eyes startle open and looks at Hux who continues to smile, alternating his movements inside Kylo between rubbing his fingertips against the soft walls and stretching him apart.

“So, so pretty,” Hux purrs and a gulp lodges inside Kylo’s throat. He has to bite on the fingers of his hand to stifle an embarrassing whimper from bubbling up.

“I wanted to do this, you know,” whispers Hux, his eyes raking over Kylo, watching his flushed chest rise and fall in small breathy hitches. “But we were always too busy going at each other like dogs. Not even a good way.” He brushes his free hand over one of Kylo’s thighs, rubbing his thumb over the dip between the leg and his hip.

“Now I’ve got you.” They are close again and Kylo can help but cry out at the feeling of Hux’s breath brushing over his wet cheek. “And look how pretty you are for me.”

Kylo sobs, his body shuddering, his bite on his fingers almost painful, spit running down his jaw.

Gentle hands pry away Kylo’s fingers from his mouth and whimpers are hushed with kisses and suddenly it all becomes too much: the feeling of fullness inside, the whispers pressed against his skin, the warmth of Hux’s body flush against his own.

Before he knows it, the stuttering, muttered words are falling from Kylo’s mouth. “I—I… I love you—”

Kylo freezes and stares ahead at Hux, shocked by the very syllables he heard from his own lips.

And then, Kylo’s laughter fills the room.

Hux is pulling away from him completely, hands steadying Kylo’s knees as he shakes with laughter so that he doesn’t fall off Hux’s lap.

“Are you alright?”

He can’t answer straight, hiccupping with what has become giggles – not even listening for Hux’s response. “Yeah— Fine,” Kylo manages, but it’s only by pressing the back of his hand against his grinning mouth that he can stop the sound of laughter filling the room.

Once, Kylo thought that he would say those stupid fucking words to Hux as they stand looking over the sky line of the city, filthy rich and Hux would swoon right into Kylo’s arms.

He played many other scenarios, but Kylo never imagined it like this: drunk and naked on the floor with Hux’s fingers stuck up his ass and the balcony doors open so that even the people driving by can hear them.

“Sure you’re okay?” Hux looks at him with uncertainty.

“ _Fine_ ,” Kylo huffs. “You’re taking too long.”

“Get up here then.”

Legs rearranged from a crouch on the carpet, Hux pulls Kylo up by his forearms and with the room swimming drunkenly, he falls against Hux’s chest, hips cradled, they sit upright together.

Kylo reaches down between their bodies and unbuttons Hux’s trousers, pushing them and the underwear just far enough before taking Hux in hand. A breathy moan spills over Hux’s bitten lips as fingers brush over his cock before tightly fisting around it and pumping pumping with a delicious slowness.

Listening for the whimpers, Kylo squeezes around the base and drags his hand up, swiping his thumb over the slickness of the pre-come and smearing it over the hard, flushed length. He increases the pace when hands come to palm at his ass, fingers dipping down to feel the wetness dripping from his entrance and tease the rim with feather light touches.   

In a moment of show, becoming overwhelmed by pride for being responsible for the red blushed and the glassy-eyed look that has overcome Hux’s features, Kylo pushes him down to the floor.

As Hux lies, a little dazed, Kylo positions himself over Hux’s cock, ignoring the panicked protests when Hux realises what he is about to do.

The moment he begins to sink down and feels the sharp burn, Kylo considers that perhaps the theatrics weren’t worth it. But instead of backing off, Kylo drops down on the last of the inches, biting down on the inside of his cheek as he squeezes his eyes shut and balances himself on Hux’s chest.

Uncertainly, Kylo adjusts his hips and feels Hux’s cock shift inside him, reminding him of the stretch as he shudders. It’s almost too much, even in the drunk numbness but then hands brush over Kylo’s thighs and hips, thumbs rubbing circles on the faint swell of his stomach – comforting him – and his breathing settles.

Flattening his palms on the Hux’s breastbone, Kylo slowly rights himself and opens his eyes.

Below him, Hux is looking up in concern, but even he can’t hold back the fact that every movement that Kylo makes is a second away from him begging. So, with a knowing smile, Kylo grinds down on him, rocking their hips together, feeling Hux’s undone belt scratch on his inner thighs.

With the slow rises and falls of Kylo’s body, they find their hands interlocking as Hux supports him. In his drunken fuzz of a mind, as the sharp ache ebbs away, Kylo relishes in the feeling of being filled over and over again and the dull brushes of ecstatic pleasure.

A sly grin comes over Kylo when he hears small gasping moans being wrung out of Hux’s every time he slams back down, lazyily curving his back when he begins to rise again. So, to Hux’s pleasure, when their hips slot together, Kylo is sure to grind down in deep circles, _just so_ for Hux to feel every movement, enjoying the sight of Hux losing himself with every moment.

A sudden shift from Hux beneath him has Kylo faltering in his movements. Bending his knees, Hux pushes up and thrusts inside Kylo, changing the angle until—

A high pitched startled gasp breaks out of Kylo’s throat. He almost collapses against Hux, legs trembling, but before Kylo can gather himself, Hux is fucking up inside of him and leaning up to catch Kylo in a rough kiss – their hands remaining interlocked together.

It’s a bit of a surprise – though a pleasant one – that it’s Hux that is the first one to break, with his near military control and all. But there he is, lying underneath Kylo, all flushed and panting, eyes glazed over as he shakes, hips still moving as he comes down from his high.

Kylo should probably be grossed out and a little concerned about the mess of lube and come that is running down his thighs as he sits over Hux’s hips, but he doesn’t care; this is the best thing he has ever felt.

The reprieve is only momentary as Kylo is shoved off the warm body and is sent tumbling onto the carpet. Suddenly, hands are holding apart his thighs and a hot, wet mouth is swallowing around his cock and a rough tongue running over the heated skin of the hard flesh.

With little control from the start, Kylo is gripping Hux by his hair and urging him to keep his head been his thighs, to lick and swallow, do anything to just keep that slick warmth around him. With Hux’s lips on him and the shallow thrusts of his hips, Kylo is coming, whimpering wetly as it all becomes too much.

With a brief kiss to Kylo’s hip, Hux is pulling off and swiping a hand over his mouth. There is giddiness playing in his eyes and he smirks when Kylo sags on the floor, legs trembling, fingers twitching.

There is clouding warmth spreading through Kylo’s body, and he wants to let himself go to it, but there is also the nausea that dances with the sparks that fly across the view of the grey ceiling. Kylo closes his eyes and breathes deeply, his heart beat thundering inside his skull – he thinks that he might vomit.

Outside, it’s still raining – the patter is a background white noise and somewhere between his muddy thoughts Kylo wonders if anyone was able to hear them over it. Not that it really matters.

A phone begins to buzz somewhere in the house – not Kylo’s, his is thrown into a corner with a shattered screen – and Hux is abruptly standing from the floor.

Trying to comb back his hair with his hands Hux steps over Kylo, walks through the room and disappears through the doorway. His footsteps echo through the house, down the stairs and into the living room.

The ringing stops. Hux’s voice is barely audible.

Coming down from his delirious high, Kylo feels the sick feeling sink inside his stomach. With the continuing downpour, the evening air has become chilly and the sweat that clings to Kylo’s skin is cooling. His hips ache and throat burns like he has been swallowing sandpaper. It brings him back to the present and all at once… he feels too exhausted to move.

While Kylo remains alone in the room, listening the to the static of the rain and Hux’s distant voice, something uncomfortable settles over his mind.

The door hinges creak. Kylo peers out from behind the bed where he lies on the floor.

“A client,” Hux proclaims as he enters the room. After what they have just done, he still looks put together – even half clothed. “They wanted to change the floor plans again,” he huffs and approaches.

A hand is offered to Kylo and he doesn’t pull away when he is lifted up by his arm. Hux continues to speak – something or other about work, about the plans – as he pushes Kylo towards the unmade bed where the covers hang off the edge askew and the pillows have been thrown aside in a delirium.

Sitting down on the edge of the bare mattress, Hux holds his arms out towards Kylo. “C’mere.”

Kylo hesitates, stepping from foot to foot.

“Come here,” Hux says more insistently and when Kylo doesn’t move, he takes him by his hands and pulls until Kylo loses his balance and falls onto Hux, flopping down flat on the bed – chests pressed together, legs trapped in a tangle.

Lying like this, they stare at each other and there is a cocky grin on Hux’s lips, his eyes searching, but it doesn’t feel as pleasant as before. Instead, it makes Kylo’s skin itch uncomfortably and he quickly shifts off Hux.

Rolling away onto the other side of the bed, Kylo yanks up the duvet onto himself and presses his face down against the mattress, hearing the aged springs groan underneath him.

However, it doesn’t seem like a clear enough sign that he wants to be alone; Gently, the covers are pushed off Kylo’s head and fingers brush through the loose, matted pieces of his unwashed hair.

Kylo flinches away, curling deeper under the sheet.

“What are you doing?” Hux says beside him.

Kylo shifts his face away from Hux and closes his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the way the mattress dips beside him – Kylo can almost feel the eyes on him.  

“Is this one of your ways of getting at me?” Kylo mutters.

A beat of silence.

“What?”

“Is this your way of getting at me?” he repeats, voice too soft, muffled by the mattress, hands twisted in the sheets.

“What are you—”

“Because if it is,” Kylo continues, harsher, “I think I’ve had enough. If you’re going to use any of this against me just— Just— Ju—” The words falter; Kylo hiccups on a sob that lodges in his throat and then, everything is falling apart.

The tears cling to his eyelashes, hot and stinging, before dripping down onto the mattress. Kylo whines in frustration and shoves his fisted hands against his eyes. But it doesn’t stop anything, not this sick feeling that rising up in his throat with every sob.

It’s as if he is going to drown in these fucking tears that just keep dripping down, but this embarrassment by any measure is better than knowing that Hux will leave him soon – laughing at him as he goes.

But perhaps, for once, Kylo is wrong because there is a warm, soothing weight pressing down on his back and arms are curling around his shoulders as soft words are whispered against his ear.

 

 

It stops raining around about midnight. The roads are flooded and the puddles glow under the streetlights like spilled oil.

In the house, it’s silent. Only the faint hum of a TV disturbs the night – the volume turned down so low it’s barely above the sound of static. There are takeaway boxes scattered in the kitchen – left for the morning. The water is still dripping in the shower as the steam hangs in the air, slowly trickling out of the open window.

Only one of the bedrooms is occupied. It’s humid and it has become too warm with the rain passing to keep the covers on. So they have been flung aside, leaving the two men on the bed bare but for each other’s arms as they cling together – refusing to think any other time when things may have been different.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah crashing after an endorphin and alcohol high is horrible and can lead to some emotional instability. fyi.
> 
> that ending was a last minute add on but i felt like it was needed


End file.
